Volume 5
Write the text of your article here! After waking up, Id takes a shower. Grey, learning that Id was awake and in the shower, rudely barges in, “to find out if Id really is a guy”Volume page: 9. However, Id quickly robes himself. While giving Id a hard time for not wanting to be seen naked, Grey trips. Id immobilizes Grey, who is naked, with just a touch. Ilran and Hael enter to find Grey on top of Id. Hael then kicks Grey through the wall and onto the street. After things were explained, Grey tricks Id into promising to teach him. As punishment, Hael drags Grey out of the room by the ear. With Reindelph and Ilran leaving shortly thereafter, only Id and Irlina remain in the room. Irlina questions Id about destroying the meteor and if he was a dragon. Id affirms the former and denies the latter, as he claims to be human and just using ki/mana to its fullest. Id then inquiries why Irlina is looking for a dragon. She relates that a demon summoner that had been sealed 200 years ago and the seal broke. To fix the seal, before it completely breaks, Irlina was sent to find the of Seals in the possession of the gold dragon. Reindelph practices the movements Id taught. Id comments that he is really good, saying that it is difficult to believe that Reindelph is just a beginner. He also points out that dwarves can't pivot every well when Reindelph trips. When Grey takes his turn, he completely wipes out. Id then explains to Grey, again, why it is important to distribute one's mana throughout the body and not focus it. Grey complains and Id stomps on the ground sending Grey flying. Grey then begs for Id to be his master. The group then make their way to the Temple of Ilian. There, they ask, and are granted, an audience with the High Priest. Much to Grey's dislike, they wait two hours. The High Priest, who's mustache reminds Id of (Gonghuhsuna's), arrives. After the formalities of Hael and the High Priest, Id is allowed to ask him his question. First, Id apologizes beforehand, as the question may be taken offensively, and those who hear it are shocked at the blasphemy of it. He asks whether the High Priest has ever heard the voice of the Lord Ilian. He admits that he has never and inquires Id further. Id says that he came looking to a difficult question that he was told that no man can answer. So, he came to ask a god. The High Priest directs Id that he could speak to the God through Hael and wishes Id luck with receiving an answer soon, and group departs. Back in town, Grey teases Id about his unasked question. He then brings up Irlina as a subject, making Id flustered when he suggests that Id should get together with her. Id is not flustered for long when something catches his attention and he walks into a building. Walking into the building, the presence Id felt disappears. Irlan looks and notes that no one is around, and Grey comments on the squeaky door. The Shopkeeper, who was behind a counter, says that he left the door as it was so that it would let him know when someone entered the room. Id notes to himself that the man is quite skilled, as he erased he's presence. The shopkeeper then asks what they are looking for. Id looks around and picks a random sword, and the man points that fact out. Lamia informs Id that the sword is enchanted, one with telekinetic and protective magic. The man then gives the sword to Id, free, as he says: “These days, people don't know how to judge a good sword.” Lamia the tells and shows Id the location of two more enchanted swords, which Id asks about. The shopkeeper throws Id the blades and says he can have them for six gold. Grey asks if he is trying to scam them, (he hasn't be able to understand the conversation) which earns him a chilling stare from the shopkeeper. Id then asks about behind the wall. The man sorts though a pile of weapons and throws Id another blade, Lamia says it is sealed, for two gold pieces. Grey acts up again, only to fall backwards from the man's stare. Id pays the eight gold coins and gives a jewel in gratitude. The man introduces himself as Krebitz and tells Id that he is going out of business when Id says he'd come again if he has the chance. After the party leaves, Kerbitz comments that Id is an interesting guy, and that he doesn't seem human. Then turns his attention to another man in the shop. They sit down and discus Ratreun and politics. Id is happy and claims the day to be very lucky. Ilran expresses his opinion that eight gold pieces to be a bit expensive. Id admits that it was not cheap but that they much are worth much more. He then gives one of the swords to Irlina. Given the sword she asks if the sword is enchanted. Ilran asks to take a look and confirms that it is. Id then confirms Irlaina's suspicion that all the weapons that he bought are enchanted. Id gifts Hael the dagger with shield magic and keeps the sword with telekinetic and protection magic, much to Grey's disappointment. Back in the Blue Season the group discusses going to see the dragon. Ilran uses the spell Silence to silence Reindelph's objection. Shortly after, the group turns in for the night so that they could have an early start. On the road, the group are almost run over by the carriage carrying (Princess Gerise Esberalda) of the dark dwarf nation. She and Reindleph have a quick, mushy, reunion before she parts telling him to avenger her and defeat the dragon in the north. The group, too, sets off once more. Stopping some time later to eat, Reindelph asks Ilran if they must go to see the dragon, only to blow his own question off, telling Ilran to never mind. It is now seven days since the group left Kelven. Grey and Reindelph spar with Id, twelve days since they they began training. Id parries their attacks with just a staff. He attacks, sending both flying. They continue to attack, Id dodges but trips on a root. Reindelph's axe embeds into the tree, level with Id's head. Reindelph then flexes his muscles and cuts the tree down. Grey makes a surprise jumping attack which ends with Id breaking Grey's sword with the end of the staff. While Grey is whining over his sword, Id senses what he thinks is a monster coming. An orc, or as Id puts it, “A human? With a pig's snout.” come out from the undergrowth. Grey decides to take it on and Id gives him the sword with telekinetic and protection magic, saying that it was intended for him anyway. The orc bellows and many more appear. Grey and Reindelph take on the orcs. As Id is still recovering and there are quite a few of the orcs, Irlina steps up and summons the water spirit Leila and commands her to vanquish the enemy. The only survivor, a badly wounded orc, commits a chant and blows up. At Ilran's urging, the group flees the area. The orc's allies show up, lead by two men, one of which is masked, and investigate the place. Then head for another location. Their target: the Prince. The group spent all night walking, and Grey vocalizes his discontent. Soon after the group is nearly run over by Locklin driving the carriage carrying the kid Grey saved, and the two other guards. Their pursuers follow close behind. The masked man, seeing Id's group, orders his group to halt. He figures that Id's group is the one from the battle. For that, he wishes to kill them but has no time and continues on in pursuit. The group then sets up camp; Reindelph gathers too much firewood and asks Irlina to fill a bucket with water using her spirit. She does, summoning the water spirit Undine. Id is given the night watch and converses with Lamia during that time. Irlina gets up saying that elves can't fall asleep easily in unfamiliar places and offers to teach Id summoning, as she had overheard Id saying that it would be useful to Lamia. The two discuss about summoning and then walk off, into the forest while Ilran and Hael peep on them from their bedrolls. Irlina describes spirits as the personification of the elements themselves and that they boost the summoners elemental abilities. Irlina suggests that Id should try summoning the element of wind. Id focuses and feels the wind. The air reacts strongly and Id tries again. To the shock of both of them, Id has summoned the Origin of Wind, the Spirit Queen of Wind, Sildran. Back at camp, the group wakes from the large amount of mana and wind. Sildran asks Id if he wants to make a contract. When Id answers, a large amount of his mana spills out. With the contract made, she says that it has been 200 years since she last formed a contract. She asks what he wants and he responds that she could go now, and that he needed to make contracts with other spirits as well. She makes inquiries and Id reveals that hers is his first contract. This exhilarates her to no end. She encourages Id to summon the other Kings. As she leaves, she informs Id that he can call upon all other wind spirits freely. After she leaves, Id notes that the mana that had been drained was returning, and that it was amplified. He also notices that the chakra that was blocked when he was injured had, too, opened. Irlina says that she was told that your mana is drained when you summon a Spirit King. In return, the mana of the King becomes a part of you. She also says that it is strange that Id's mana returned so fast, as it normal takes days. To this, Id speculates to himself that it is because of the dragon heart. As Irlina is just about to ask Id a question, the other four, Grey, Reindelph, Hael, and Ilran, show up. The latter are all informed about Id's summoning with varying reactions. Later, presumably that morning, Reindelph asks if they are set on going to the dragon's lair. Id confirms that he is. Reindelph profusely opposes, going as far as to say that Id has never seen a dragon in his argument. Id corrects him, saying that he has met with a dragon before. At that, Reindelph says that the only way that they can go is if they kill him. Otherwise he will stop any who try to pass him. Ilran tells Id about Reindelph's past and Id decides that just he and Irlina will go to see the dragon. Promising to met back up in a week at the next town, the party splits. After traveling for some time, Id complains about the heat. Irlina encourages Id, pointing out the they can see the Reinon Mountain Range. He than asks why they don't just cross the river instead of taking five days it would take by road walking. She says that doing so was illegal and that it is difficult to cross such a great distance. As she's speaking, Id picks Irlina up and proceeds to jump the river. On the other side, Id continues onward with Irlina in his arms, traveling what would have taken them half a day walking in just half an hour. The two come to a stop on a branch of a, tall, dead stump. Id decides to call out the dragon instead of trying to find the lair. Using Restrict Sound to deafen Irlina's sensitive hearing, Id summons the Air Spirit Raikon and has it amplify his words over the range. Having heard "Shit Colored Lizard Lailo Sidgar" blasted about the mountains, the forest erupts and a furious Gold Dragon appears. The dragon unleashes a breath attack at Id. Id dodges and mountain behind gets destroyed. The dragon unleashes yet another, larger, attack. The attack engulfs Id and Irlina and leaves a crater in the ground. Characters in Order of Appearance *Irlina *Id *Grey *Ilran *Hael *Gerise Esberalda/ Gerais (Note: former is the raw spelling) *Reindelph *Gonghuhsunsa (First appearance, mental note) *Krebitz *Locklin *Leila *Randall *(grandfather masked)? *Undine *Lahiol *Gilrent *Ratreun *Sildran *Raikon *Laillo Sidgar (dragon form) Notes Translation by K-Manga Category:Chapters